Character X reader series
by dansen fan
Summary: You could be paired with the Dansen characters as lovers, a crush, or as a sibling. This is my first Character X reader one shots. Hope you enjoy them. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danball Senki/W/WARS

(F/n)=First name

(L/n)=Last name

(N/n)=Nickname

* * *

**_Kaidou Jin x reader_**

You were a five-year-old girl at the playground at kindergarten, climbing up the monkey bars. There, you spotted a lone boy sitting at the swings, ignoring everyone who attempted to talk to him. Your curious nature got the best of you and you jumped down and walked to him.

"Ano, why are you sitting here by yourself?" You asked him. But sadly, he just turned his head away and ignored you like he did to everyone else. Unlike the other people who approached him, you simply sat down on the adjacent swing and started to swing quietly. Slowly, the boy looked at you, wondering why you didn't walk away like everyone else.

"Why aren't you walking away?" He asked you. You jumped off the swing and gave him a toothy grin. "Because you look lonely even though you ignored everyone who tried to talk to you."

Slowly, the boy smiled. "My name is Kaidou Jin." Your grin became wider. "My name is (L/n) (F/n)." You quickly swiped at his arm. "Tag, you're it!" You quickly run off with him trailing behind, laughing and trying to catch you.

_7 years later_

"Happy Brithday, (N/n)." Jin hugs you. Ever since you approached Jin at kindergarten that day, you became close friends with him. He even gave you the nickname (N/n).

You blush a bit. "Thanks." Jin smiles and gives you a basket. Curiously, you opened it and gasped. Jin's present for you was a female Maltese puppy!

"Jin, I don't know what to say." You pick up the puppy and hug her closely.

"I figured that it would be a good friend for you since you are moving away soon and you might be lonely." Jin said with a sad smiled and you sighed. In two days time, you and your family would be moving to Osaka because of your parent's job. They were always busy; therefore, you often hung out with Jin.

"Thanks Jin." You hold the puppy at arm's length and thought for a moment. "I think I would call you... Snow!" Jin laughed slightly. "It does suit her."

You smiled and turned to Jin. "You will email me, won't you?"

"Of course I will. Maybe we can have a LBX battle when we see each other again."

"Deal." You hugged Jin.

_A few months later_

'Why hasn't Jin been emailing me?' You wondered for the hundredth time as you checked your email. Recently, Jin has not been emailing you and responding to your calls or messages. It felt like he has been ignoring you, and that hurt you. You scroll down and saw that there was an unopened email from him. You felt your heart jump and opened it. But as you read it, your eyes became wide.

_ (N/n), I am sorry, but I do not want to be friends with you anymore. Stop emailing me or calling me._

Your eyes became moist as you reread it again, hoping that your eyes are play jokes with you. You felt something wet press against your legs and looked down.

Snow was pressing its nose against your legs, whining. Apparently, she sensed that you were sad and wanted to comfort you. You picked up Snow and cried. Your tears were wetting her coat but she didn't care and licked your tears from your face.

"Snow, why would he do this?" You sobbed. Snow just whinnied and licked your cheek.

_6 years later_

"(L/n)-sensei, the headmaster wants to see you." Your friend and co-worker, Mito-sensei informed you. Now, you are currently a teacher at the Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy as a geography teacher and you love your job.

You nodded and got up from your seat. "Do you have any idea why he wants to see me?" Mito-sensei shook her head. "No, but you better go now."

"Hai." And you headed to the headmaster's office.

_In the headmaster's office_

"Ah, (L/n)-sensei." The headmaster greeted you as you entered. "Please sit down." He gestured at the couch.

You nodded and sat down. "Ano, is there anything that you need me for?"

"Well, you see, recently, the management had hired a new teacher to be Harness' sub teacher and commander as Higurashi-sensei is often busy at the infirmary. I am hoping that you can temporary be his guide around the school and the island until he settles down." The headmaster explained.

You frowned. "But, isn't Higurashi-sensei a better choice for this, since he is the sub teacher for her class?"

"Higurashi-sensei is busy with the class and infirmary, and, he is about the same age as you. Therefore, I decided that it would be easier for him to have a guide that is around his age."

"...Very well then. When is he coming?"

The door opened as soon as you said those words and someone entered. The headmaster smiled. "It looks like he's here." You stood up and turned to look at the person. Your heart dropped to your stomach when you recognized the person. It was Kaidou Jin!

"Ah, Kaidou Jin, welcome. This is (L/n) (F/n). She will be your guide on the island and school." The headmaster introduced you to him.

Jin extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, (L/n)-san." Your heart sank even further down your stomach. He never called you by your last name and now it looks like he forgotten about you. Nevertheless, you took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

"Mah, I hope that the both of you get along well. (L/n)-sensei, please show him around the school and bring him to Harness' briefing room when War Time starts." The headmaster instructed you.

"Hai." And the both of you exited the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The both of you silently walk down the corridor and you absolutely refuse to look at Jin.

"So, how long have you been a teacher here?" Jin asked you.

"3 months." You stared ahead, not even looking at him when you spoke.

As the both of you rounded a corner, you saw Mito-sensei. "Ah, Mito-sensei."

Mito-sensei turned around and smiled a bit. "Ah, (L/n)-sensei." Her eyes became wide a bit when she saw Jin. "Ah, Jin, it has been a long time." You look at Mito-sensei in surprise, Jin and a small smile on his face. "Yeah. It has been a long time."

You start to have a slight jealous feeling in your heart. "Ano, Mito-sensei, the headmaster asked me to be his guide around school and town. But since you seem to know him, can you do that? I have a few things to take care of."

Mito-sensei and Jin were slightly surprised at your suggestion but Mito-sensei nodded.

"Then, excuse me." You bowed slightly and left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Why must you always come back in my life Jin?!' You mentally thought as you walked back to your house after War Time. Because you wanted to have Snow with you, you rented a house on the island instead of staying at the teacher's dorms.

As you were approaching your house, you heard someone call your name and turned around. Mito-sensei and Jin were standing just a few feet away. "Mito-sensei, you called me?"

"Yes." Mito-sensei said as she and Jin came closer. "We are hoping to discuss about something with you."

You frowned and fold your arms. "I'm sorry, but I have to take care of some things at home."

"I see. Then, I'll see you tomorrow." Mito-sensei left but Jin lingered back for a moment.

You raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there anything wrong?"

He looked at you for a moment and sighed. "We can drop the act now, (N/n)."

You narrowed your eyes at him. "So you do remember."

Jin did not look at you. "Yes."

Your eyes became moist and you raised your hand and slapped his cheek. "Why did you pretend to not remember me?! Am I someone to play around with after you told me not to contact you anymore because you don't want to be friends with me anymore?!"

Jin refuse to answer but his eyes were filled with guilt. "(N/n), I'm sorry."

"Do you know how much I was hurt because of that email? You were my first and only friend that I had! Do you really think that by saying sorry will fix everything?!" You continue yelling at him, tears falling down your eyes.

"(N/n), please give me a chance to explain."

At first, you wanted nothing more than to run back to your house and not listen to him. But something in your heart stopped you from doing so. "Three minutes. That's all I'm giving you."

Jin looked a bit relief and took a deep breath. "A few months after you moved away, my grandfather told me the truth about his plans. But in order to carry out his plans, he said that you could be in danger if I continued to be my friend. At that time, I did not know that his plans were meant for evil and carried it out. But I met several people who made me doubt my grandfather and in the end I joined my new friends to bring him down."

"Then why didn't you contact me after you succeeded?" You asked angrily.

"I was afraid that you would not forgive me for lying to you."

You could not help it but slap him again. "If you had just contacted me and explained everything, I would have forgiven you! I am angry now because you pretended to forget me and because you never gave me a chance to tell you that I love you!"

Jin was extremely shocked by that. "I'm sorry, (N/n)." He whispered.

"Just forget what I just said. It doesn't matter anymore." You turned around and wanted to leave but Jin grabbed your hand and pulled you back. "I cannot forget about it for I love you too." He pulled you into a hug.

You just cry a bit. You never expected him to love you too after what he had done. "I...I accept your apology." Jin smiled and kissed you on the lips! "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From afar, Mito-sensei was watching them and smiled. Jin had told her everything and she had prompted him to tell you the truth. Now, she was glad that he did and everything worked out right between the both of you.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Danball Senki/W/WARS

(F/n)=First name

(L/n)=Last name

Sorry if Hikaru is a bit OOC

* * *

**Honshihara Hikaru x reader**

"So, are you nervous?" Your boyfriend, Honshihara Hikaru, asked you. Today was the Annual Karate National Tournament finals. And you were one of the finalists who managed to get to the final round with a lot of sweat and hard work. You scoffed. "Of course not. I was born ready for this." You stretched your muscles once more. Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I wonder if you are really able to win with that cocky attitude."You scowled and punched his arm lightly. "I thought that you are supposed to be cheering for me."

"Ouch. Ok, ok, you'll great up there." He rubbed his arm. "I'll be up at the stands with the others."

"You better be the loudest." You joked, knowing that he would be cheering silently.

"Hmp."

'_Will (L/n )(F/n) and Mirura Kieko step up on the dojo.'_

'That's my cue.' You thought as you stepped up onto the dojo. Your opponent was your biggest rival in karate. "Well, to think that you would make it this far, I'm impressed. But, I will be the one winning and you will be the one losing." Mirura mocked you. You wisely decided not to rise to the bait but stood at your position.

'_The final round of the Annual Karate National Tournament will now begin.'_

You and Mirura bowed and got into stance. Your friends were up in the stands, cheering for you.

'_Begin.'_

You ran to your opponent and made a roundhouse kick at her which she failed to block. You took this opportunity and attempted to punch her, but she blocked it. You quickly pull back and kicked her leg. Mirura growled and kicked you really hard on your knee and tried to punch your face but you moved sideways and her fist connected with your right shoulder instead. You flinched slightly. While you were distracted, she landed another punch on your ribs.

"Gambate (F/n)!" Yuno cheered for you.

"Beat her down!" Vanessa called, making Mikhail and Kageto wince at her loud voice.

Motivated by your friend's encouragement, you steadied yourself and punched her in the gut, this time more successful and she fell down on the mat.

_'The winner of this year's Annual Karate National Tournament is (L/n) (F/n).'_

You sighed in relief and the awards ceremony went by quickly. Before you could rejoin your friends, Mirura blocked your way. "You just got lucky this year (L/n), but next year, I will be the winner." Mirura growled. You only shrugged. "We'll see. Personally, I think you can win me if you stop being a sore loser."

"Augh!" Mirura screamed and stormed off. You let out a sigh and grabbed your bag.

"You were awesome (F/n)!" You glanced to your left and smiled when you saw your friends approaching you. "Thanks."

"But seriously, we were on the edge of our seats just now." Vanessa slapped your shoulder. You winced slightly as she had slapped the shoulder that Mirura had punched. "Vanessa, can you be a bit gentler? (F/n) just got out of a karate match and you just slapped the shoulder that her opponent had punched at." Yuno chided her. Vanessa rubbed her head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm going to take a bath and then join you guys." You said as you walked to the showers.

"Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, when is the next boat back to the island?" You asked Mito-sensei when you rejoined your friends.

"I'm afraid all the rides to the island today are cancelled due to the rough weather at the docks. So, we have to stay on the mainland tonight." She informed all of you. This earned groans from your friends. "I got permission from the headmaster. We will be staying at a nearby hotel for tonight. All of you are allowed to wander around town until six o'clock. We'll meet back here then."

"Hai."

"Hey (F/n), do you want to go shopping?" Yuno asked you.

"Um, no thanks." You really did not want to go shopping as shopping=walking and your knee was hurting badly. You just wanted to rest and nurse your knee.

"Oh, come on. Please?" Yuno pouted and gave you a puppy face.

"Um...no" It was hard to resist Yuno's puppy face but you stood your ground. You knew that your knee would not be able to last one whole afternoon of shopping.

"(F/n), do you want to go to the park?" Hikaru asked as he came up to you and Yuno.

You quickly nodded. "Sure."

Yuno giggled. "So you wanted to have a date with him." You blushed and punched Yuno on the arm. "It's not like that!"

"Maa, I'll get Vanessa to go shopping with me. Have fun." She ran off before you could say another word.

"That Yuno..." You muttered.

"So, how bad is your knee?" Hikaru's question caught you off guard.

"How did..."

"...I know? You were walking like you were limping and you never turned down an opportunity to shop." Hikaru looked around and lead you to a nearby bench to rest. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, I just need to rest."

Hikaru leaned down and gently rubbed your knee, making you blush at his touch. "Is your shoulder alright?"

You shrugged and tried to roll your shoulder but quickly realized that it hurts.

"Do you need some medicine for your knee and shoulder?" Hikaru asked in concern.

You shook your head. "It'll heal."

"...If you say so." Hikaru gently kissed your forehead. "You did well up there."

You giggled a bit. "Thanks."

Hikaru closed his eyes and smiled. "It is a boyfriend's job to support his girlfriend, especially since she is a karate champion now."

You rolled your eyes. "Are you implying that I would hit you if you don't cheer?"

"Something along those lines...Ouch!" He cried when you punched him on the arm...again. But, you grabbed his collar with your good arm and pull him closer and kissed him. He did not react at first as he was a bit surprised but eventually kissed you back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See, I told you that spying on them was better than going shopping." Vanessa whispered to Yuno as the both of them watched the both of you behind a tree.

"Fine, I admit, I lose the bet. I'll treat you to a parfait when we get back." Yuno sighed.

"Vanessa, Yuno!" You called out, knowing that they were spying on you and Hikaru. Vanessa and Yuno gulped. 'Busted.'

"I'll let it slid this time, but the both of you better not spy on us anymore."

"H-h-hai!" The both of them stuttered and ran off. You turned back to face Hikaru who was smirking. "Can we continue?"

"Sure." And the both of you continued kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Danball Senki/W/WARS

* * *

Haruki x reader  
"(F/n)-San, please bring these books to the library for me." Your college lecture requested. You looked at the stack of books and gulped. It was not a mere stack of books, it was a pillar of books in your opinion. Nevertheless, you nodded and took the books.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The stack of books was quite tall that you could not see what was in front of you.  
"Watch out!"  
You heard the warning but could not move away in time and a boy with brick red hair bumped into you as he ran past. "Ouf." You accidentally dropped the stack of books.  
"Sorry!" The boy called out as he continued running. Another boy with brown hair and green eyes came over. "Sorry about Arata. He was a bit excited about seeing a friend of ours."  
You smiled at him. "That's alright. I'm used to people bumping into me in these corridors." You bend down and started to pick up the book. The boy bended down and started to help you. "You don't have to help me. I can pick them up myself." You told him.  
He smiled at you. "It's fine. I want to help you."  
"Oh." You did not know why, but your face became hot seeing his smile. The both of you stood up when all the books were picked up. "I'm Izumo Haruki." He introduced himself.  
"(F/n) Gala. And yes," You continued, seeing his surprised expression. "Vanessa Gala is my older sister."  
Haruki raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that I know Vanessa?"  
You shrugged. "She told me about you and your class. I did not go to your school since I am not as good as her in LBX battles."  
"I see."  
"Um, can I have those books back, please?"  
"I can help you carry them. They were blocking your view just now." He told you.  
"Um, thanks. I need to drop them off at the library. Can you really carry them that far, Haruki?"  
"Yes, (F/n)." He reassured you.  
"Then, let me treat you to coffee later. It's the least I can do since you helped me."  
He laughed. "Deal."  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ever since that day, you and Haruki became great friends. As time went by, you started to develop a crush on him. When Vanessa found out about it, she would not stop teasing you about it.  
"So when are you going to confess to him?" She asked for the hundredth time that you wished that you never told her.  
You sighed. "Sis, I told you before, I'm not ready. Besides, you took a longer time before you confessed to Mikhail."  
She blushed. "S-s-shut up."  
You rolled your eyes. "Have you figured out what you want to wear for you date today?" Her blush deepened as she shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea on what I should wear."  
"Let me guess, you need me to help you pick your outfit again?"  
She sighed. "Yes. So help me please!" She begged.  
You smiled as you knew that this would happen. "Sure thing." You flung opened her wardrobe and took out a blue shirt and a white skirt. Then, you picked out a pair of white hoop earrings with a light red necklace to match and handed them to her.  
"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She hugged you and ran to the bathroom to get ready. You shook her head as she hurried to get changed and took out a pair of blue slippers for her. Your CCM buzzed at that moment to inform you of an incoming message. You took it out and gasped. It was from Haruki and he was asking you to go out on a date with him tonight at the park!  
"So he made his move, huh?"  
You jumped when you heard Vanessa's voice. "When did you come out?"  
She shrugged. "A second ago. Anyway, that's not important! You have to take this chance and confess to him."  
You glared at her. "I know. And you will be late for your date if you continue to stay here."  
Vanessa gasped and glanced at the clock. "I gotta go now!"  
You laughed as she ran out. But you knew that she'll probably call you every five minutes to get some dating tips.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Haruki was at the park when you arrived.  
"Sorry I'm late." You said as you ran up to him.  
"It's ok. I just got here anyway." He took you hand and the both of you walked around a bit.  
"So how was your day?" You asked, trying to start a conversation.  
"Oh, the usual. Talking with my parents on the phone for a while, making sure that Arata stays out of trouble and so on. You?"  
You shrugged. "Hung out with Vanessa this morning, helped her get ready for her date. And she kept on calling me every five minutes on dating tips."  
"You seem pretty good in giving dating tips." You could have sworn that he sounded jealous.  
"Well, most of my friends depended on me to give dating tips when I was in high school since I was the only one among my friends who did not have a boyfriend."  
"I see." He said, sounding a bit relief.  
You grinned slyly at him. " you were jealous just now."  
He blushed a bit. "I was not."  
"Yes you were." You teased him.  
"I was not!" He said firmly.  
"I still say you were."  
Haruki suddenly crashed his lips on yours. Your mind nearly made you pull away but your body quickly took over and you returned the kiss. The both of you were blushing like mad when you pulled away for air.  
"Sorry about that. I... I could not wait any longer. I love you (F/n)."  
Your blush deepened. "I love you too."  
Haruki looked surprised for a moment but smiled. "I was not expecting you to love me back."  
You playfully punched his arm. "If I did not feel the same way, I would not have kissed you back."  
He laughed softly. "Point taken."  
You leaned in a bit. "But I still say you were jealous." And you closed the gap between the both of you and shared another kiss with him.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Danball Senki/W/WARS

(F/n)=First name

(L/n)=Last name

**Warning: Contains self-hurt**

* * *

**_Houjou Muraku x reader (twin sister)_**

**** Houjou Muraku was known as one of the best LBX players in the school and most of the girls are head over heels for him. Not you though, because you are his twin sister, Houjou (F/n), an average player for Harness who is often sick because you were ill and sickly when you were born while Muraku was perfect, as your parents thought. You noticed that ever since you came to this school, he became cold and harsh to you, and that hurt you.

"(F/n), why did you damage Mikhail's unit like that?" Muraku asked you politely, yet, you knew that he was angry too. He came up to you after War Time that day and insisted to talk to you after Harness attacked Rossius today and you had played aggressively against them, one of your victims was Mikhail, which made Muraku annoyed.

You glared at your brother. "So? If I was commanded to attack Rossius' units, I would do so, even to you."

"His LBX nearly exploded, he could have been LOST." You could hear his voice rising in anger. To be honest, you really wanted Mikhail and Vanessa to become LOST because you were jealous that Muraku cares more about them than you.

"Hmp, take their sides, that's all you ever do now." You muttered. Muraku caught part of it and this time it was his turn to glare at you. "You are getting impossible."

You shot him a look. "You-" You did not complete your sentence as you heard someone call you. You turned around and saw that Suzune was calling you. You gave her a fake smile and gestured that you would be there soon. But, when you turned back to Muraku, your smile faded. "I think you better watch what you speak, because I'm not the only one getting impossible." With that you stormed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the dorms, you barely touched your food as the argument with Muraku played back in your mind.

"Oi, (F/n), stop glaring at your food. You know that you need to eat after our hard work during War Time." Takeru chided you when you refused to touch your food for fifteen minutes.

"You don't have to remind me." You muttered darkly as you stabbed a piece of lettuce with your fork. Despite Harness' victory today, you could not help but feel angry that your brother just had to dampen your day.

Takeru gulped and leaned in and started to whisper with Suzune. "What happened just now?"

Suzune frowned. "She was talking with Houjou Muraku before I called her after War Time. I think they had an argument again." Takeru nodded in understanding.

"I'm done." You announced and took away your tray even though you had not had anything. Takeru, Suzune and Inui exchanged worried glances. You have not been eating much these days, became thinner and got sick easily now. But you did not care about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After you got back to your room, you took out something from your drawer, stuffed the item into your pocket and went to the bathroom. Once you were in the bathroom, you turned on the shower and took out the item from your pocket. It was a knife. You rolled up your sleeve and started to cut yourself. This was a habit you had ever since you came to the island. It was the only way you could think about to let out your anger from yourself. Each time you cut yourself, you would think about Muraku and your parents.

*cut* 'He only cares about his teammates, not me.'

*cut* 'Everyday someone always bullies me because of Muraku.'

*cut* 'Mom and Dad hate me because I am only a sickly child in their eyes.'

*cut* 'They adopted Aaron to replace me.'

You were so engross in cutting yourself that you did not noticed that you forgot to lock the door and Yuno barged in and saw what you were doing and her eyes became wide. "Stop it, (F/n)!"

Before you had time to react, Yuno grabbed the knife from your grasp and threw it aside. "What do you think you are doing?!" When you realised that you have been caught, you started crying. Yuno soften a bit when she saw that you were crying and hugged you. "Shh...It's ok, (F/n)." But you continue to cry and started sobbing. "Gomen, but I could not take it anymore...All everyone does is comparing me to Nii-san...and he is always cold and harsh to me..."

By this time, Tome-san arrived to investigate the commotion. "Oh my, (F/n)! What have you been doing to yourself?!"

"Gomen...Gomen..." You cried. Tome-san took your hand and she and Yuno were shock at the old scars of the previous times you cut yourself. "(F/n)," Tome-san tried to keep her voice steady. "How long have you been doing this?"

"E-e-ever since a month after I came to this school." You whispered hoarsely. Tome-san and Yuno exchanged glances and pulled you up. "Come, let's clean those wounds and put you to bed." Yuno supported you as she led you back to your room as you became limp. Tome-san came in a little while and bandaged your hand and tucked you into bed. When they were sure that you were asleep, Tome-san gestured Yuno to follow her out.

"Do you have any idea why she was cutting herself?" Tome-san asked Yuno.

She sighed. "I think it has something to do with Muraku." Tome-san nodded. "I see. I will inform the headmaster about this. I think she needs to see someone about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, you refused to see anyone and would throw anything within reach at anyone who tried to talk to you. The only people you would not throw items at were Tome-san and Yuno; nevertheless you ignored them. That afternoon, Aaron came and tried to talk to you.

"(F/n), why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked gently. You ignored him and resisted the urge to throw something at him.

"(F/n), say something."

You glared at him. "Why do you even care? Mom and Dad adopted you to replace me as their child because I am only a sickly child in their eyes. You took away any love Mom and Dad had for me before they showered all of it on you! Mom and Dad hates me! Nii-san hates me ever since we came to this island! And nearly everyone has treated me like dirt!""

"(F/n), that's not true! They love you. They just have a hard time expressing it." He protested. You snapped your head at him and threw a book at him. "GET OUT!" You screamed as you pointed at the door.

Aaron sighed. "Fine I'm going. But I hope you understand. Mom, Dad, Muraku and I love you and we are ready to listen to you when you are ready to talk about it." With that he left.

You buried you head into your pillow and cried into it. You did not look up even though the door opened. The person who came in did not say anything but sat down beside your bed and rubbed your back in a circular motion. You did not need to look up to see that person as you knew that it was Muraku.

Muraku just rubbed your back until you were done crying.

"Gomen, Nii-san...gomen." You whispered.

Muraku looked at you sadly before pulling you into a hug. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I have been cold and harsh with you all this time and failed to see that you were suffering."

You sniffed. "Why did you become like this?"

Muraku looked at you for a moment. "I cannot tell you now, but I was treating you like this because I did not want to drag you into my affairs."

You kept quiet and buried you head into his shoulder and quietly sobbed. Muraku stroked your hair while comforting you. "I'm sorry, but it was necessary." After a while, he pulled away and cupped you face. "Promise me that you will not hurt yourself intentionally again."

You looked at him and nodded. Muraku smiled and tucked you into bed. "Rest now. I will see you tomorrow." He kissed your forehead and left. And for the first time in months, you smiled genuinely.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Danball Senki/W/WARS

(F/n)=First name

(L/n)=Last name

* * *

**_Mikhail x reader_**

"There." You said to yourself as you placed the last box on the floor and looked at the house you would be sharing with 6 others for the rest of your college days. It was a nicely furnished house that was painted cream and beagle. There are seven rooms, one for each tenant, and you had just arrived and moved your things in the house while your other housemates have not arrived yet.

"I wonder how the others are like." You wondered as you picked up one of the box to bring it inside when you tripped on a stone. "Woah!"

You would have fell onto the ground had someone not grabbed your arm to steady you. You turned around to thank the person who caught you only for you (e/c) eyes to meet a boy's purple ones. "Thanks."

The person smiled and released your arm. "No problem. Are you one of the tenants?" He gestured to the house and you nodded.

"Yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago." You looked behind him. "I guess the others are not going to be here soon."

The person shook his head. "No, four of them are stuck in a traffic jam on the way here and another will not be here until tomorrow."

"You sound like you know them."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Actually, they are my friends from school. I'm Mikhail Rouke."

"(F/n) (L/n)."

"(F/n), that's a nice name." Mikhail complimented.

You felt your blood rushing to your cheeks. "Thanks."

"Let me help you carry your things in." He said as he took a box from the pile you had stack up. You shook your head and tried to take the box from him, but it was hard when you already have a box in your hand.

"There's no need to. I can take them in myself. Besides, you need to bring in your things, don't you?"

"Actually, all my things are with my friends who are stuck in the traffic jam. Since their car was bigger than mine, they offered to bring my things here." He explained.

"Even so, I can take my own things in, thank you." You somehow took the box from him and balanced the two boxes in your hands before entering the house. You stopped short thought when you thought of something. "Mikhail, you said that the other housemates are your friends form school, right?"

Mikhail nodded. "Yeah."

"Then, do you happen to know if any of them are picky of the rooms?"

Mikhail cocked his head as he thought for a moment, an action you found cute. 'Wait, what am I thinking of?' you mentally slapped yourself.

"Well," You snapped out of your thoughts. "Actually, none of us mind what room we get."

You nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

You quickly moved all the boxes inside and unpacked. Mikhail had tried to help you several times, but you turned him down every time as your parents brought you up to do these thing on your own.

'Finally, I 'm done unpacking.' You thought as you dumped the last of the boxes in the storeroom in case you need them again.

"So, you're done." You jumped slightly and turned around. Mikhail held up his hand. "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you."

You waved it off. "It's ok."

Suddenly, there was a crash outside, followed by a yelp and another crash. You exchanged looks with Mikhail who frowned and ran outside to see what the commotion was with you following behind.

* * *

You raised an eyebrow at the scene outside. Two boys were trying to lift a heavy box that fell out from the car while a girl and another boy were picking up several bags on the ground.

"Oh, Mikhail, you're here. Can you give us a hand?" Said the boy with red spiky hair and purple round eyes who was trying to lift the box with the boy with long red hair and black eyes.

Mikhail sighed. "Fine." He went over to help. The other two companions walked over. The boy had black hair with white accents near his temples and purple-yellow eyes, while the girl had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Shirai Hikari, and this is Houjou Muraku." She introduced themselves. "Are you also staying here?"

You nodded. "Hai. I'm (F/n) (L/n)."

Hikari smiled kindly at you. "That's a nice name." You instantly took a liking to her. You glanced back at where Mikhail was still helping the other two boys. "Shouldn't we help them?"

Muraku closed his eyes. "They won't let us."

You looked at them weirdly.

"Maa, they are always like that, so you don't have to worry. The brick red hair one is Houjou Aaron and the long red hair one is Kiba Kageto." Hikari explained. You mouth formed an 'o'.

"So," Hikari leaned in closer to you and started whispering. "Don't tell me you are into Mikhail."

You blushed slightly at that and shook your head. "No, I just met him. How can I be into him?" You whispered back. Hikari merely grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

The last tenant was Vanessa whom you quickly became friends with along with Hikari. You mostly stuck around Mikhail though, since he was in the same Business course as you were and often paired up for assignments, and there are times when you felt that you wanted to be more than friends with him. And, Hikari and Vanessa would not stop bugging you about that.

"Oh, (F/n), when are you going to tell him how you feel?" Vanessa was bugging you today as you were completing your assignment.

"I don't know what you are talking about." As usual, you would deny that you have feelings for Mikhail.

Vanessa sighed. "Come on, all of us, except Mikhail, know that you like him more than a friend. And, he also likes you too."

You raised an eyebrow. "And why are you telling me this?" You asked, referring to the last part.

"So that you won't have to worry if you are afraid of rejection." Hikari said in a matter-of-fact voice as she entered your room.

You grunted. "Why must the both of you constantly gang up on me?" Thankfully, your CCM rang, giving you an excuse to leave the room and Vanessa and Hikari's questions. But, unfortunately, the caller was Mikhail.

"Um, hello?" You nervously answered the call.

_"Hi, (F/n), um, are you free now?"_ He sounded just as nervous as you were.

"Yes."

"_Um, can we hang out, like at the park, now_?"

Your heart skipped a beat. "Something like a date?"

_"What?! Um, I just wanted to hang out with you!" _He said in a rush. You blushed a bit. What were you thinking?

"Oh, sorry. But, sure, why not." You could hear him sigh in relief.

_"Ok. Can we meet at the oak tree at the park?" _

"Ok. I'll see you there."

* * *

_At the park_

When you arrived at the oak tree, Mikhail was already there, pacing nervously. You went up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Um, Mikhail?"

Mikhail jumped slightly. "Oh, it's only you."

You looked at him closely. "Are you alright?"

Mikhail rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I asked you out because...I just wanted to say..."

"Yes?" You were growing a bit impatient. "Just say it already."

Mikhail raised his hands. "Maybe it is better that I do this instead of telling you." With that, he slammed his lips on yours and started to kiss you softly. When he pulled back, his face was just as red as yours.

You stare at him for a few seconds before you shook your head and smiled a little. "So, that's what you wanted to tell me. I also wanted to tell you something too." You grabbed his shoulder and pushed your lips back onto his. To say that Mikhail was an understatement, but he did kiss you back.

When the both of you pulled away, you were smirking. "So, anything you would like to add?"

Mikhail smirked back at you and leaned in closer to your ear. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Danball Senki/W/WARS or the songs

(F/n)=First name

(L/n)=Last name

* * *

**_Hiro x reader_**

'Jezz. How long has it been since I broke up with Hiro.' You silently thought. Turns out, it was just two weeks. What happened was this...

* * *

_Flashback_

You had just arrived at Hiro's place just like he requested, wondering why was he asking you there.

As you approached the door, you could not help but feel uneasy, like your gut was telling you that something was wrong, and your gut was never wrong. That's why you could not help it but feel nervous.

After knocking on the door for what felt like the third time, you finally got impatient and opened the door. You suddenly wished you did not. Hiro was kissing Shirley!

Your heart dropped and you quickly left before you were seen. But Hiro had spotted you and ran after you. "(F/n)! Wait!"

You ignored him and ran all the way back home. 'How could I have been so blind?!' Was all you could think the whole time you ran back home. When you got back home, you lock yourself in your room and cried. Your CCM kept on buzzing but you did not bother to pick it up. When you finally did, all your miss calls were from Hiro. On impulse, you sent him a text, breaking up with him.

_Flashback end_

* * *

Ever since then, you avoided Hiro all the time, refusing to be ten feet within radius of him or seeing him.

Now, Jessica had recently invited all of you to A-Nation for her birthday, which means that Hiro would be there. But you just could not say no to Jessica as she is a sister to you. So, on the day of the departure to A-nation, you were the last to arrive at the airport, much to your relief. Hiro was not able to even talk to you if you were the last one to arrive.

"Hey (F/n) how much longer are you going to avoid Hiro? He is truly sorry for what he did." Ban asked you as you boarded the plan and you snorted.

"Good for him, let him suffer for what he had done." You growled.

Ban frowned worriedly. His best friend was extremely sorry for cheating on (F/n), but she was very angry at what he had done and refused to listen to anyone of them. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her some time; she needs her own personal space for now. When she calms down, she'll probably listen to you." Hana told him. Ban nodded uncertainly.

"If you say so."

* * *

"Hey Hana, can you come here for a moment?" You called from your seat which was two rows in front of Jin and Yuuya, away from the others. Hana nodded. "Sure." She went over to where you were sitting with a curious look.

You grabbed Hana's arm. "Hana, I am really confused now. One moment I want to forget about Hiro and want him to suffer and the next moment, I feel that I really want him back because I still love him. What should I do?"

Hana studied you for a moment and smiled. "From the way I see it, you still love him. But," She paused for a moment. "You are letting your pride get in the way of your emotions."

You slowly let it sink in as she rummaged through her handbag. "You mentioned that Jessica was having karaoke tomorrow night, right?"

You nodded nimbly as you tried to figure out what she was going to do.

"Recently, I have managed to obtain some songs that Jessica and you like. Maybe you would like to look through them and pick out which ones you would want to sing for her... and Hiro."

You looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Hana looked at you seriously. "What I mean is that, if you are singing a song, you cannot easily let your pride get in the way, so, I think you should sing a song to show that you want him back."

You look a bit uncertain though. Hana sighed. "Look, this is only a suggestion; I am not going to push you into it if you don't want to. But when will you get a chance to show that you forgive him again?"

You finally gave in. "Fine, what songs you recommend?"

Hana's lips curved up a bit. "Let's see..."

* * *

_A- Nation_

When all of you arrived, Jessica was already there and all of you were bundled up in a van that Jessica's father had rented for the occasion. Jessica had brought all of you to a restaurant that was not too fancy or casual. At the back was a karaoke booth which you and Hana were expecting.

"I am so glad that all of you came. It is much more fun to celebrate my birthday with all of you instead of only my family." Jessica announced when all of you were seated.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." You said with a warm smile on your face. True, you would never back out of it no matter what.

"Mmm. Oh, (F/n)," Jessica leaned in closer to you and the both of you started to whisper. "I heard about what happened with you and Hiro."

You looked sad for a moment. "Yeah, but, I really want him back. Do you think that it is the right choice?"

Jessica studied you for a moment, then, she broke into a smile. "I really think you should. You really love him, and it looks like he is really remorseful for what he did. Give him a chance. But," Her tone dropped. "If he hurts you again, dump him forever."

You grinned at her, trust her to cheer you up. "Sure thing, by the way, when are we doing karaoke?"

"In half an hour."

"Good."

* * *

"Ok everyone, I'm sure some of you have not heard about it, but," Jessica paused. "We are having Karaoke night."

Some of the girls squealed while the guys groaned. Karaoke night was definitely not one their top 10 favourite activities, but it definitely is for the girls.

"Say, (F/n), don't you have a song for Jessica." Hana asked you, getting the plan that you shared with her on track.

You winked at her. "Yup. So, before anyone else sings, I would like to sing my birthday gift to Jessica now, please."

You took a mic and took a deep breath. "This song is 'Birthday' by Katy Perry."

* * *

_I heard you're feeling nothing's going right  
Why don't you let me stop by  
The clock is ticking, running out of time  
So we should party, all night  
So cover your eyes, I have a surprise  
I hope you got a healthy appetite_

If you wanna dance, if you want it all  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call

But when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate

Pop your confetti  
We can get it on  
So hot and heavy  
Till dawn  
I got you spinning  
Like a disco ball  
I'll have them playing  
Your song

We're living the life  
We're doing it right  
You're never gonna be unsatisfied  
If you wanna dance  
If you want it all  
You know I'm the girl that you should call

But when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday

So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the big balloons  
So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons

But when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

But when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday

* * *

Everyone cheered as you lowered the mic and hugged Jessica. "Thank you so much, (F/n)!" She glanced at Hana who gave her a subtle nodded.

"So," Jessica smiled at you and you gulped. It was the smile that said that there is no backing out on what she is going to ask. "I was thinking about another present, and that is to hear you sing again."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and you gulped. Your eyes landed on Hana, who grinned and made a shooing movement with her hand to indicate you to go back on stage. Suddenly, it hit you that she and Jessica had planned this to get you to sing to Hiro.

"Wait, I think I shouldn't hog up the mic and let someone else have a chance."

But unsurprisingly, no one went up, making you panic a bit.

"See, no one wants to go up unless you sing again. Now get up there and sing." Jessica pushed you back one stage despite your protests.

You groaned inwardly. There was no escaping this. "Well then, 'If this was a movie' by Taylor Swift.

* * *

_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through  
Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside  
'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside  
'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on  
I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I'd take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside  
'Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby, what about the ending?  
Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

_That you'd be here by now_

* * *

When you were done and stepped down from the stage, Hiro ran over and gave you a bone crushing hug.

"(F/n), gomen, I did not mean to cheat on you, please forgive me."

You smiled at him. "Sure, I have already forgiven you. It just took me a long time to admit that."

Hiro released you and kissed your nose. "Thank you."

"But," You planted your hands on your hips. "If you make the same mistake again, just to let you know, I won't forgive you this time."

"That will never happen." He wrapped his arm around your waist and the both of you sat at the corner of the booth, watch the others at their attempt on karaoke.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Danball Senki/W/WARS

(F/n)=First name

(L/n)=Last name

* * *

**_Ban x reader_**

****"Slow down, Takashi!" You called to your little brother.

"Demo, nee-san!" He pouted. "We're going to be late for the Easter Egg Hunt!"

You sighed. Originally, your parents were going to be the ones bringing your little brother, Takashi, to the Easter Egg Hunt at the park, but they had work at the last minute and somehow managed to talk you into bring Takashi to the event instead.

"Look, nee-san. Almost everyone is there!" Takashi ran ahead of you to the park.

"Takashi, wait!" You ran too to catch up with him.

* * *

It did not take you a while before you managed to catch up with him. "Takashi, don't run off like that."

"Nee-san, it's you who is slow." He teased.

Before you could open your mouth to retort, the MC went on stage to give the opening speech. "Welcome everyone to our very first Easter Egg Hunt on this sunny and beautiful day." He had to pause when a group of little kids squealed and screamed in excitement.

"So," He continued. "Firstly, I would like to that our sponsor for this event and he is none other than Yamano Jinichirou-Hakasen!" Yamano-hakasen stood up from his seat on the stage and waved to the crowd. The kids started jumping up and down like your brother.

"Secondly, I would like to inform all of you that we have a few rules for the Easter Egg Hunt: Kids who are 11 and below are to be accompanied by an adult or a teen, no fighting, and the person who collects the most eggs within half an hour will earn a golden egg chocolate. So, those who wish to participate in this event may get a basket at the counter there and start collecting eggs. Have fun!"

Many kids ran to the said counter and got a basket. After a few minutes, your brother managed to get a basket and the both of you started wandering around the ark, looking for eggs.

* * *

"Nee-san! There is a blue egg there!" Takashi pointed at the bushes where an egg was poking out.

You smiled. "Great, go and get it before someone else sees it."

Takashi nodded eagerly and practically pounded on the egg. "Yay, my first egg!" he squealed.

"You know, that blue egg was painted by my friend." You whipped to your right and saw _the_ Yamano Ban leaning on a tree, smiling in amusement at your brother.

"Ah! You're the famous Yamano Ban!" Your brother shrieked. You covered your ears at his loud shouting. "You won the Artemis tournament two years ago and you kicked bad guy's butts more than they could count!" Your hyperactive brother rambled. At this point, Ban was looking a bit sheepish and embarrassed by your brother's praises. You took pity on him and decided to save him from your brother.

"Hey, Takashi. Isn't that a yellow egg over there?" You pointed to the left where there was indeed a yellow egg in a hollow in a tree. Takashi's eyes went wide and ran over to the tree.

"Thanks for saving me there." Ban thanked you as Takashi retrieved the egg.

You chuckled. "No problem. In fact, if you want to stop him from rambling, I suggest that you give him your autograph. That will shut him up for a while."

Ban laughed lightly. "Thanks for the tip...um, I did not get your name."

"(F/n), (L/n) (F/n)." You introduced yourself. "And you know my brother, Takashi." You gestured to the said person who was retrieving yet another egg he found.

"So, do you like to play with LBX?" He casually asked.

You nodded. "Yeah. Next to tennis, I like to play with LBX with my brother."

Ban grinned. "Cool." He spotted something in the grass. "Hey, it looks like there's an egg here."

You spotted the egg too and the both of you went to get the egg, causing your hands to touch. You pulled back immediately, blushing deeply and not looking at Ban, although you could tell that he was blushing too. Your brother chose this moment to cut in, saving you from awkwardness.

"Nee-san, look! I got three eggs!" You sighed in relief and crouched down to his level.

"Great job. Hey, there is another one there." You pointed at the egg that you and Ban wanted to take. "Do you want to get it?"

But, Takashi grimaced and whined. "But nee-san, it is pink!"

You huffed. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like pink!" He wailed.

"Hey, Takashi-kun." Ban crouched down to his level too. "Did you know that I and my friends were the ones who painted those eggs?"

Takashi shook his head furiously.

Ban smiled. "When we were painting the eggs, we had an idea of painting some of them with the colours of our LBXs. The pink one there represents Minerva Kai while the first egg you found, the blue one, was based on Triton." He explained. Takashi's mouth dropped open and he rushed to grab the egg.

"Yeah! I got Minerva Kai's egg!" He danced.

You shook your head at your brother's antics. "Were they really painted by your friends?" You whispered.

Ban scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I didn't really think that it would be a big deal for him though."

You rolled your eyes. "Believe me. He adores anything related to you and your friends and your LBXs."

"Hey nee-san, why are you so close to Ban-san now?" Takashi asked you innocently.

You jerked away from Ban when you realised what Takashi meant.

"Um, I have to go back now and find my dad." Ban spoke after a few seconds of silence. You nodded. "Ok then. It was nice meeting you, Ban-kun." Ban nodded and waved to the both of you before he walk off.

When he was sure that Ban was out of earshot, Takashi begun to laugh hard. "Nee-san, you like Ban-san!"

You blushed. "No I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No-! Augh! I give up." You threw your hands up in defeat and your brother giggled.

"Anyway, have you collected enough eggs?" You asked eager to change the subject.

Takashi counted the eggs in his basket and grinned. "I got five!"

"Good." You nodded approvingly. "Let's go back now."

* * *

When you and Takashi arrived back at the entrance, you craned your neck to find Ban.

"Ban-san is over there!" Takashi told you teasingly, pointing over to a group of teens whom you recognise that they were Ban's friends.

You blushed a bit. You suddenly thought of an idea to get rid of your brother for a while. "Hey Takashi, do you want to get their autographs since they are Ban-kun's friends?"

Takashi's face lighted up and nodded furiously. You grinned as you handed a pen and your notebook to him. You did not seem to notice the cunning up on his face. He walked over to the group and started talking to them. After sometime, you grew nervous when he pointed at your direction and several boys snickered while the girls giggled and looked like they were teasing Ban who was blushing. Finally, you could not take it anymore and stormed over.

"(L/n) Takashi!"

Takashi turned around with an innocent smile. "Yes, nee-san?"

You grabbed his hand. "We're going now!"

"Oh, come on. Let him stay a little bit longer. He was just telling us about you and Ban." A boy with brown dreadlocks and blue eyes said teasingly with poking Ban with his shoulder.

"No!"

"Aw, come on, nee-san." Takashi gave his puppy dog look.

You gritted your teeth. "No, you are already naughty today. Telling strangers about me."

"Mou." He pouted and gave in.

You then addressed the teens. "Sorry for letting him take up your time." You bowed slightly and walked away with Takashi.

"Wait, (F/n)." You turned around when Ban called you.

"Um, (F/n), do you think we could, you know, hang out together sometime?" He asked nervously. You smiled gently. "Sure." You whipped out your CCM and punched some buttons. "Here's my number." You passed it to him for him to see.

Ban grinned. "Thanks. So, I'll catch you later."

"Sure, bye." You waved and walked back home with your brother.

"Looks like you will be having a date with Ban-san~" You totally forgotten about your brother.

"Shut up!"

Takashi laughed and ran ahead with you trying to catch him all the way home.

* * *

**So, I had this idea for Easter but I wanted to post it now, despite Easter being a month away. **

**Happy (Early) Easter~**


End file.
